Ty Lee's Regrets
by jj4622
Summary: Ty Lee hasn't been the same since her imprisonment. Now Mai finds out why.


**A/N: So, this is a random little thing I came up with after watching the entirety of the last airbender for the first time. It's a Ty Zula story, based on Ty Lee and Mai's imprisonment in the Boiling Rock. It's a little dark, as it involves Ty Lee taking out her anger on Mai.**

**Disclaimer: This thing called Avatar is not mine.**

* * *

Ty Lee sat in the cell, her eyes staring off into the distance. She hadn't said anything in days, she was barely eating. Sometimes she looked like she was angry, and others like she wanted to cry. Mai looked at her with her usual apathy, but on the inside, she was actually concerned. "Cheer up. It's not as bad as it could be… I mean it's not as if my uncle been cruel to us. In fact, we've got everythi-"

"SHUT UP!" Ty lee screamed at her, her eyes filling with tears. Mai immediately picked up on the hurt and anger in her friend's voice.

"What's the problem?" She asked, and she sounded as if she genuinely cared. Not that Ty Lee took any notice of that, the state she was in.

Ty Lee's gaze was filled with something that chilled Mai to the core. Her eyes were pools of nothing but pure, distilled hatred. She slowly got up and walked over to Mai, their eyes locked together, one set filled with hatred and the others with, for the first time in a very long time, genuine fear. She grabbed Mai and shoved her into the wall, her eyes filled with malice. "What's wrong?" She hissed, and Mai felt a chill run down her spine. She must be hearing things, but in that moment, Ty Lee sounded almost exactly like Azula, and Mai could have sworn she saw blue flames flickering in those grey eyes, but it must have been her imagination, right? Just a trick of the light. Nothing could make her eyes flicker like that. "What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong…" And now Mai felt fingers jabbing into her, hard and fast. She felt her arms and legs go limp and she fell to the floor by Ty Lee's feet. The other girl knelt down to whisper in her ear. "You're what's wrong. I can't even begin to tell you what pain you've caused me."

Mai was shocked to hear this, but when she tried to talk, she couldn't open her mouth. Ty Lee had stopped her talking. Then Mai felt a new pain, namely Ty Lee's foot smashing into her stomach. She screamed out in pain, but her mouth wouldn't open, so it was muffled to the point no one heard.

"Because of you," Ty Lee continued, "Azula hates me. Because when you betrayed us, I saved you from death at her hands, in the name of our friendship. I could have taken you down. I could have simply let her kill you. I **SHOULD'VE **let her kill you. But no, like the idiot I am, I thought she wouldn't punish me for protecting you. That she would see sense, that she wouldn't attack her friends once she'd calmed down. But of course, she doesn't care that we once were friends, you betrayed her. So you're no longer friends, you're enemies! Which means she sees me as the enemy as well now!" By this point, Ty Lee's voice had picked up to a shout, and she looked at Mai with tears and rage in her eyes. She punched Mai, again and again, but each blow was softer than the last. Eventually, she slumped down, sitting next to where Mai was sprawled on the floor, due to Ty Lee's beating and her inability to move. She could feel blood trickling down the side of her face, and she turned her head, her neck still being in her control. Looking at Ty Lee, she could see tears pouring down her cheeks. "But," Ty Lee continued in a much softer voice, "I can't bring myself to really hate you either. Well, not for long. I mean, I'm still your friend… I know why you did it, why you betrayed her. It's because you love Zuko, right?" With this, Ty Lee looked at her, and jabbed a muscle by her jaw line. At once, her mouth unlocked and she could talk again.

"Yea... yeah, you're right… ahhh, that really hurt…" Mai locked her eyes onto Ty Lee, pretty sure that whatever the girl was going to say would be important.

"Well, basically I'm in the same boat. I… I'm in love with Azula." Mai gasped, and Ty Lee grinned. "Yeah, I figured that's how you'd react. But we were actually in a relationship till… you know. But I guess when I protected you, that ended. I doubt she'd have thrown me in here otherwise. So, in a way, I regret doing what I know to be the right thing because I wouldn't have lost Azula, but at the same time, I couldn't let her kill you… I don't know what to think, or what to do, or… anything…"

"Well, I can't say I'm not surprised, but really, with all the time you were in her room, I should have worked it out." There was a slight giggle from Ty Lee. "As for what to do, well… When the time comes, you'll know. If she loves you, she'll come back. Even thinking someone betrayed you won't stop love."

"Unusually, that's actually good advice. Who are you and what have you done with Mai?"

"Hehe…" Mai smiled as Ty Lee got to work undoing all of the Chi blocking. A thought occurred to her. "Hey, did you actually mean what you said about letting me die?"

Ty Lee's smile dropped, and she looked at Mai with a sad expression. "In all honesty, I don't know. I guess I meant it in the heat of the moment, but… I just miss her so much. I'd do anything to have her back…."

Mai looked at Ty Lee, and could no longer feel fear, only a fierce pity for a girl who had lost her love.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was that. I guess this is shorter than most of my stuff, but I just felt I had to write it. For those of you who are going 'What the hell did I just read?' basically Ty Lee is all over the place and that's why she's acting all weird. She's very emotional the way I see it, so acting very emotional here fits her personality as I see it.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed,**

**JJ4622, Over and Out.**


End file.
